Bloodlust
by alyssialui
Summary: Blood and violence turn Voldemort on. Bellamort. Warning for blood and gore.


_A/N: Blood and violence turn Voldemort on. Bellamort. Warning for blood and violence. _RxR. FxF.__  
__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Dunk the Death Eater - Bellatrix Lestrange_

_**Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Flirt Corner - Bellatrix Black/Lord Voldemort_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Furies - Write about torture._

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **crimson, dagger, bloody_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Again!" her Lord ordered as Bellatrix held her wand out at the twitching figure at her feet. His mouth cracked open in the wide yellow grin as the body convulsed, the man's mouth open in a silent scream. He placed a foot onto the person's back, pressing down firmly as he trembled under his heel.

"Hold!" he said, putting his hand out to her and she ended the spell quickly. He leaned down, placing his ear close to the open mouth of the bloody corpse. The muggle, who was now practically a bloody lump of flesh, was still trembling. His breaths came out softly, accompanied by the odd gurgle, but was still there.

"The next one, Bella. Hurry!" her Lord said urgently. She nodded and held her wand out again. She cast a different spell and many lacerations appeared across the Muggle's body, though none in any fatal areas to end his life prematurely. Her Lord was not finished playing yet. Blood spurted from the openings across his body, the splatter landing on the bottom of her Lord's robes and pooling on the stone underneath. There was a cough and another gurgle, blood seeping out the corners of the man's shut mouth and the slices in his cheeks.

"Hold!" her Lord said again and Bella stopped. "Come here, Bella. Bring the knife," he said, holding out his hand for the implement.

She walked forward and he caressed her cheek softly before taking the knife. Bella watched in fascination as he pried open the man's mouth with the dagger, deepening the slices in his cheeks and extending his smile. A few teeth were knocked out from her Lord's forcefulness. She could see useless tears streaming down the Muggle's eyes mixing with the blood. Pitiful.

Her Lord stood up, his long pale hands bloody from his work and then handed her back the knife. He placed a soft hand on her arm, right above her mark, leaving a red handprint there. He looked down at it and then squeezed tightly and to her own merit, she did not flinch but instead smirked up at him. He removed his hand and she looked at where it had been. Her flesh underneath was tinged pink, not just from the pressure applied, but also the muggle's blood meddling almost perfectly with the mark. If she looked close enough, the slithering snake seemed to be sucking the blood off her skin hungrily.

He smiled at her, his possession, before grabbing her face and pulling her to him, forcing his mouth on hers. She longed to throw her hands around his neck and pull him towards her as well, but this was not part of the dance. She would have to wait until he made a move or he allowed her to.

His nails dug into the smooth skin of her cheeks and left small indents as he pushed her lips opened and slipped his tongue inside. She tried to contain herself, knowing that any wrong move would end their moment sooner rather than later, but she couldn't stop the coiling in her chest and the moan in her throat.

He pushed off from her suddenly, his eyes looking deeply into hers. She wanted to shudder under the piercing gaze of his red eyes, the veins under his pale skin pulsing, but she held firm. She held her breath waiting for him to say something, anything at all.

His eyes fell onto the still living corpse at their feet, its skin painted crimson. He drew his own wand and said, "Avada Kedavra". The breathing in the room stopped and all that was left was the beating of their own hearts. He looked back into her eyes and she looked down. "My Lord, I'm-"

He didn't let her finish. He grabbed her hand once more and pulled her out of the room and into one of the nearby bedrooms to continue their dance.


End file.
